


Dagur/Hiccup: Last Kiss

by evilwriter37



Series: Kissing Ficlets [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Kissing, M/M, battle aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Dagur is dying from a wound he received in battle, and Hiccup agrees to give him one last kiss.





	Dagur/Hiccup: Last Kiss

Fires flickered and burned around them, ash and embers drifting through the air. Smoke filled the sky and blotted out the sun.

Hiccup knelt beside Dagur on the battlefield that was now quiet save for the murmurs of the survivors and the tormented moans of the wounded and dying. They’d beaten Johann’s and Krogan’s forces, but at a terribly heavy cost.

“Hiccup, did you beat him?” Dagur’s voice was weak. There was blood at the corner of his mouth. He lay on his back, a huge, gaping wound in his torso. Hiccup had ripped off his armor and his tunic, was pressing his clothing to it desperately, trying to stop the eager flows of blood. “Did you beat Johann?”

Hiccup nodded, tears burning in his eyes. “He’s dead, Dagur. Please, just… stay with me.” There was an ache in his throat. He knew what a wound like this would do, and he didn’t want it. He didn’t want to lose Dagur, the man he loved. It had taken some time, but after Dagur had become his ally, he’d fallen for him. They’d kissed, they’d made love, they’d fought together, and now, here, it seemed like the end of all that. Hiccup couldn’t take it. He felt like a hammer had crushed his chest.

“Heather will make a good chief,” Dagur said. “Tell her I said that.”

Hiccup shook his head hard, tears falling now, cutting through the soot and blood on his face. “No, Dagur,  _ please.  _ T-tell her yourself. You have to.”

Dagur looked down at his wound, at the blood flowing past Hiccup’s fingers, staining them with red.

“Hiccup… you have to let me go.”

“No!”

“You stubborn man.” Dagur smiled, coughed, and his face creased in pain. “Please. I-I can’t go unless… unless you let me.”

It was agonizing, but Hiccup realized that he had to. Dagur was in pain, just barely clinging to life. He needed to go to Valhalla, to be at Odin’s table where he belonged.

“O-okay.” Hiccup nodded, a sob clogging up his aching throat. “Okay, okay.” He wiped tears from his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Kiss me one last time?” Dagur asked.

“O-of course.” Trying not to just start sobbing, because that would ruin his last ever kiss with Dagur, Hiccup nodded. Then he leaned down, pressed his lips to Dagur’s bloodied ones. The kiss tasted of copper and salt, sadness and parting.

Hiccup felt Dagur’s last breath against him, his mouth parting to release it. And then he was gone, Hiccup’s mouth just faintly pressed to his.

And then he broke and let out a pained wail into the smoke, throwing himself over Dagur’s body.


End file.
